


Stark's Pond and Tacos

by Anxiety_Muffin



Category: South Park
Genre: Also I don't really know about age but I'm thinking they're in high school, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Tacos, This was meant to be seen as platonic but romantic can work too, like EXTREME fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Muffin/pseuds/Anxiety_Muffin
Summary: Clyde misses hanging out with Craig and wants to get tacos(The title is so lame but I couldn't think of anything lol, this is for a writing challenge in a discord I'm in and the prompt is happy so I decided to make my good ol' children Clyde and Craig happy. I also wish I could make it longer but I'm not the best writer rip, I still try though.)





	Stark's Pond and Tacos

“Craaaiiiiggg”

“Craaaaaaiiiiigggg”

“CraaaaIIIIIIGGGGGGGG”

“What?”

Craig glared behind him and at the one who's been trying to get his attention for the past 10 minutes. It's currently the middle of class, Craig actually planned to pay attention but Clyde seemed to have different plans.

“Wanna go to that new taco place after school?” Clyde asked cheerfully, he's already been there like 20 times since it opened not too long ago but he wanted Craig to come along with him this time.

“I don't know, I have homework to do.”

“You mean rewatching Red Racer?”

“Oh shut up, either way I'm busy.” Clyde frowns

“But Craiiiiigggg, I misss youuuuuu.” Clyde whines “We almost never hand out anymore.” Craig thinks for a moment, then rolls his eyes.

“Fine, I'll go with you.” Clyde's eyes brighten

“Thank you!” Before Craig has a chance to reply, the teacher yells at them to shut up.

After school’s finally over, Clyde is waiting for Craig outside the building, he's just making sure Craig doesn't ditch out on their plans, he's done that before. When Clyde finally spots Craig walking out of the front doors and away front the school Clyde immediately runs up to him and jumps on his back.

“What the fuck-”

“CRAIG”

Craig unconsciously holds onto Clyde arms so he doesn't fall “What's wrong with you?!” He snaps at Clyde angrily “You could've made me fall on my face!” That just makes Clyde laugh.

“But you didn't, ready to go now?” Craig huffs

“Yeah, fine, but only if you get off of me and lead the way. I know you've been there plenty of times already, I haven't seen it yet.” Clyde obays and gets off of Craig

“Alright then, let's go!” Clyde starts walking off and Craig has to speed walk to catch up with him

“Goddammit Clyde slow down!”

Craig and Clyde get to the taco place, they order- well Craig orders for both of them because Clyde forgot his wallet- and leave. Craig doesn't care in the slightest where they eat but apparently Clyde does, so Craig just follows him. For a while, Craig is actually a little confused as to where they're going, then he sees that they're approaching Stark’s Pond.

“Huh, I don't remember the last time I've been here” Clyde doesn't say anything till they sit down on the bench in front of the pond and they've taken out their food to start eating.

“I come here at least once a week”

“How come? There isn't much here.”

“That's kind of why, it's pretty relaxing and makes me feel safe”

Craig just hums at that, South Park can get overwhelming sometimes and Stark’s Pond always manages to stay so… What's the word… Okay? Nice? Either way, Craig can see where Clyde is getting at, maybe he should come by sometimes too.

“Hey, Clyde, I have an idea.” Clyde finishes his toco and turns his head to look at Craig in question.

“And what would that be?”

“What do you say we do this weekly?” This confuses Clyde more

“Why do you mean?”

“Well, like you said earlier, we don't seem to hang out as much as we used to. I just though, I don't know, maybe it would be nice to have somewhere where we can just chill and talk about whatever.”

“Awwwwwww do you miss meeee” Craig just looks away from him

“Of course not, I just don't want to to get lonely.” Clyde smiles and lets out a little chuckle

“Whatever you say Craig”

Clyde might not be able to see it, but Craig smiles too.


End file.
